


home is where your heart is set in stone

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands Again, M/M, Reunion, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: 'the morning after the night before' sequence.





	home is where your heart is set in stone

**Author's Note:**

> STILL SOBBING OVER THE REUNION 
> 
> HERE HAVE FLUFFY SOFTNESS

 

It takes a second or two before he's opening his eyes, feels a sudden warmth to grab ahold of and pour across his frame.

The sun's out, the curtains, terribly short and grey, are able to block most of it out though and Robert smiles against it for a second before he blinks his eyes open wider and sees Aaron laying next to him.

Well not next to him, more like on top of him because he's moved his whole body towards Robert's. His legs are dangling across Robert's and he has his face buried into his chest, arms wrapped right around Robert and still holding a grip on Robert's shirt.

Robert gently looks down, eyes flickering just a little as he sees just how beautiful Aaron is when he's like this.

He's got a slight frown on his face and Robert wonders what he's thinking about as he slowly lifts a hand and runs it though Aaron's hair.

The softness of the curls make Robert's chest swell over and over again and he can't breathe suddenly. Because Aaron's sleeping and he's in his bed.

They're laying here, covers up close and hands locked and heads together and Robert has never slept so peacefully.

After one or two rounds of literally fucking each other senseless until they were just heaps of electric energy, everywhere to sensitive to touch.

Robert leans down and kisses Aaron's head, and then tries to stretch out a little but ends up kicking Aaron instead. He silently curses as Aaron starts stirring and then lets out this soft smile as his eyes are still closed.

He gulps hard, can't quite believe that Robert is the first thing he sees in the morning again.

All freckles and soft shoulders and warmness oozing out of him under his subtle gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you just yet." Robert says, almost rigid and Aaron clings to his shirt that little bit more as he feels Robert pull the covers off him.

"Don't." Aaron mumbles against Robert's chest, and Robert freezes before Aaron looks up at him. "Not going. Not leaving again." He says, almost delirious with sleep and Robert holds his face suddenly.

"Of course I'm not." Robert says, "Never again remember?"

Aaron nods, "Missed you." He has his eyes closed, pulls Robert by the waist and breathes in his soft smell.

"I know. I missed you too." Robert has his face pressed against Aaron's now and he kisses at Aaron's forehead.

"Missed your kicking so much." Aaron whispers, nuzzles his head into Robert's chest again and his breathing starts to slow down as he falls back to sleep and Robert rubs at his back.

 

~*~

 

It's later that Robert wakes to the feel of this crushing hollowness suddenly and he doesn't know what to do.

His breathing is fast and hard and as he opens his eyes he finds that no one is next to him.

For a second, just a second he thinks he imagined what happened, he imagined waking up to the sun rising and Aaron holding him tight.

He only calms a little as he blinks out his surroundings and grips onto the purple sheets. He tells himself to breathe and then he climbs out of the bed and stands near the door and waits.

He waits for a sign. He waits for Aaron to come back through the door and say that he's changed his mind and that he needs to leave.

Maybe he couldn't bare the thought of being in bed with him anymore and -

Robert suddenly hears the sound of something clanging and toppling towards the ground upstairs and then Aaron swearing under his breath.

It makes something almost begin to beat okay again in his chest and he wills himself to quietly walk down the stairs.

That's when he smells the toast and the bacon and -

Aaron's standing there in nothing but his boxers, turning bacon in the pan whilst at the same time attempting to somehow keep the eggs scrambled enough.

It's a sight to behold really.

Especially when Aaron pulls a kitchen towel over his shoulder.

That really wakes Robert up.

He slowly walks towards Aaron, hears him humming as he approaches and then slowly wraps his arms around Aaron's waist and hugs him from behind. Soft hands and softer skin and suddenly a kiss pressed against Aaron's neck.

It makes Aaron jump a little, and he lets out this soft chuckle as he turns around with the tongs still in his hand.

"You bloody idiot." He says, and idiot really is the sweetest nickname.

Robert frowns, "Sorry, just didn't know where you'd gone." He mumbles, "Bed was lonely without ya."

Aaron's eyes flicker, he knows the feeling and suddenly his skin prickles.

Robert holds him closer, "Didn't think you'd be doing this though." He looks towards the toast and then draws circles into Aaron's hips.

"Yeah well, they are legendary apparently." Aaron says, eyes flickering and then he rolls them. "Supposed to be upstairs though."

And Robert gets it. "Liv." He whispers, isn't actually even that surprised that she's not awake yet. She sleeps through battles, he knows.

Aaron frowns suddenly. "No. Just wanted -" he tries to get his words out and Robert feels his heart flip.

" _Oh_." Robert practically pins Aaron against the cupboard door. "You just thought that you'd surprise me with breakfast in bed like a romantic _sap_?"

And Aaron can't even try to lie, he literally blushes and Robert makes this delighted little sound and starts kissing Aaron's face off.

Again and again and again and they only come up for air really, Robert's hands firm on Aaron's chest as he feels Aaron melt under all the affection.

"Get up those stairs." Aaron suddenly whispers in his ear and Robert smiles. "I've got to finish making this." And Robert snorts against Aaron's naked shoulder, was expecting something _else_.

Always will to be perfectly honest.

Robert shakes his head. "I'll make you a tea whilst you work." He says, and instinct moves his arms towards the cupboard in the far right. He sees Aaron's mug and then _his_ , buried a little near the back but still there.

He pulls them out slowly and feels Aaron kiss his cheek like he knows exactly what has suddenly got Robert all quiet.

"Still two sugars yeah?" Robert says and Aaron blushes under it before nodding and staring at Robert's arse without even caring how obvious it looks.

Robert can _tell_ as he has his back towards Aaron and he smirks. "Get back to singing our song then." He says, and Aaron's _caught_ out. "Heard you as I came down the stairs. Humming along." Robert takes so much pleasure in this it's unreal and Aaron's so soft and loving that it all just flows between them.

"Shut up." Aaron says, no heat in his voice as he keeps an eye on the sausages and laughs.

Robert spins around and Aaron looks at him, knows instantly something is on his mind, knows what.

"We'll tell her. When she's up." Aaron says, bites his lip and Robert gulps.

"She'll hate me." He admits, suddenly _so_ aware and he folds his arms over. "She deserves to."

Aaron's eyes flicker. "She loves ya. That's _why_ she was so upset. She'll be happy, deep down." He knows she will, knows that she's got enough on her mind at the moment. "So, we're going to go upstairs, eat this and then we'll sort everything else out okay?"

And Robert is in awe of this new, confident, assertive Aaron.

He's also pretty sexy standing here with his arms folded over and that damn towel still over his shoulder.

"Yes Sir." Robert nods, and Aaron turns back around and finishes things off before he's chucking everything in the sink and Robert is reminding him that he can't wash in that greasy water now and Aaron is pretending that he _knows_ that.

And then they're kissing on the stairs, half way up and with soft smiles on their faces.

"Can't believe this." Aaron whispers, and Robert has his hands all over Aaron's face. He makes Aaron feel so loved it's unreal.

"Never thought I'd be enough for you again." Robert whispers. "Love ya." He mumbles.

"Yeah. Love you too." Aaron whispers back and Robert knows that it's scary how much two people can absolutely adore each other.

Aaron gulps, has his 'kiss me' eyes on and Robert obliges as he presses him against the wall and tries not to knock over the tray Aaron has in his hand.

The sound of someone coughing makes them jump apart and Gerry stands there a few feet away from them with a slice of toast in hand and the cheekiest grin in the world.

" _Morning_." He says and Aaron turns beetroot. "I was wondering when ya'd be joinin' the Mill _gang_." Robert goes to speak and then he smiles. "Welcome home then."

And yeah,

He's home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! <33


End file.
